Rider of Vengeance
by yugioh5d
Summary: Wheeler makes a deal with mephistopheles to save his sister's life. Now he is the new ghost rider. a captain planet/ghostrider crossover Wheeler/Linka
1. Chapter 1

I don't own captain planet or ghost rider. They are own by their respective companies. I don't make money off this story.

In a apartment in New York city. A 25 year old woman with long red hair and green eyes was banging on a door yelling "Wheeler Blaze got up now before I come in and get you up out of bed."

The door open and a 17 year old teenager with short red hair and blue eyes said "Okay Jasmine I am up but can you please stop yelling so loud?"

Jasmine Blaze look at her brother and said "It's ten in the morning. Get your butt dress go eat your breakfast and get ready for work."

With that said Wheeler put on a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with a picture of a skull on it. He then sat at the table and ate his breakfast.

"So sis you look like your ready for work at wallstreet again today." said Wheeler looking at his older sister who was wearing her usual business suit with black high heels on her feet.

"Yeah today is suppose to be a very busy day at the office."said Jasmine who look at her brother and also said "You better hurry up and leave so you will not be late to work at the chopper shop."

With that she gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and went out the door. Wheeler then clean up his meal put on his sneakers and took off to work. He hop on the subway and made to the New York angel custom chopper shop where he work.

"Hey Wheeler how everything going at home?" ask his boss Mike.

"Everything been going fine at home Mike." replied Wheeler

Wheeler then went to work on finishing the bike that a woman wanted made for her husband's birthday. As he work he was thinking how his sister had taken care of him since the car accident five years ago that killed their parents.

Five hours later it was the end of the work day for Wheeler. Who said good bye to Mike and went home for the night.

When he got home he heard his sister talking on the phone. He hid behind the corner and listen in.

"So how far has my cancer spread doctor?" ask Jasmine

"I am afraid it has spread all the way to your heart and lungs." Said the doctor on the phone

"So how long do I got to live before I die?" ask Jasmine with a sad voice.

"You probably got three weeks to a month to live." replied the doctor

When Wheeler heard that his heart drop to the floor.

"Thanks a lot doctor." said Jasmine who hang up the phone.

Jasmine then saw Wheeler come from behind the corner and ask "How come you didn't tell me you have cancer ?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you about my health." replied Jasmine

"You should of told me sooner. Now I will lose you like mom and dad." said Wheeler with tears in his eyes.

Before Jasmine could stop him Wheeler ran out the door and slam it shut. Wheeler then ran down the street to central park to think about what was happening to him.

Wheeler was sitting on the swings of a playground wondering how he was going to live without his sister there to take care of him. When all of a sudden he thought he heard a noise coming from the trees.

"Who's there show your selfs?" ask Wheeler with a low voice

All of a sudden a old man who look about 50 wearing a gray business came out walking with a cane with a silver skull on the top. He had a sad look on his face.

"Who are you?" ask Wheeler

"My name is Mephistopheles and I am sorry to hear about your sister's problem with her cancer." said the man

"How do you know about it?"Ask Wheeler with a look of surpise on his face.

" I know a lot about it and about you Wheeler." said Mephistopheles

"You know about me to?" said Wheeler

"Yes in fact I can cure your sister's cancer if you want me to." said Mephistopheles

"How can you do that ?" ask Wheeler with interest

"I have the power to do it because I am the devil and all you have to give me is your soul and become my ghost rider." said Mephistopheles

"Why should I give you my soul and what is a ghost rider?" ask Wheeler

"Because it is the only way to save your sister. And the ghost rider is my bounty hunter that collect the souls of the wicked and protects the innocent and the ones who want to repent" replied Mephistopheles

"Okay you got a deal." said Wheeler

Mephistopheles then brought a contract and said "All you need to do is sign right here " and pointed to the bottom of the contract.

Wheeler then reach for the pen but ended up cutting his hand on the paper and a drop of blood landed on the line.

"That will do for now. I go you when I need you." said Mephistopheles Who then disappear.

Wheeler then went home and went to bed. The next morning he woke up to see his sister cooking breakfast for him.

"Good morning Wheeler ready to eat breakfast." Said Jasmine with a smile

"Yeah and you look better today then you ever did." replied Wheeler

With that said they eat their breakfast and Jasmine headed to work while Wheeler went to the chooper shop for work.

After three hours went by two cops came to Wheeler and told him they had something to say to him.

"What is the matter?" ask Wheeler

"I afraid that your sister has died in a car accident on her way to work." said one of the cops with a sad voice.

When Wheeler heard that he drop everything and told Mike what happen to his sister. Mike told Wheeler to take the rest of the week off and him and the others would help with the furnel.

Three weeks then pass and the night after the furnel was over Wheeler was watching television when he heard a roar of a motorcycle engine. Wheeler got dress and went out the door to see where the noise was coming from.

When he got outside Wheeler saw a chopper that was blue with red flames on it and on the wheels were pictures of dragons.

"So what do you think of it." said Mephistopheles

"I think it is the best looking bike ever."replied wheeler

"Good because it is your and tonight is the first night you ride as my ghost rider." said Mephistopheles

"Tonight but why?" ask Wheeler

"Because there is a lot of wicked people out tonight and you need to collect their souls for me. Said Mephistopheles

As soon as he said that Wheeler felt his head was on fire and as the pain increase his cloths turn into black jeans and boots on his legs. His shirt turn into a black leather jacket with spikes coming out of the shoulders with a chain wrap around it twice and black gloves on his hands. Finally his head turn into a skull with flames coming out around it.

Wheeler then turn his head to Mephistopheles and said in a demonic voice "Their is many wicked souls to take and many innocent people to save."

Wheeler then got on his motorcycle and it turn into a black motorcycle with a skull of a ram on the front and fames coming out the tailpipe.

"Now go my rider and punish the wicked." said Mephistopheles with a smile

With that said the ghost rider went off in search of wicked souls to send to hell.

The next morning Wheeler woke up in his bed and his head felt like it was on fire.

"Man that was somekind of dream." said Wheeler

Wheeler then turn on the news and the reporter was talking about people finding several gang members who look like their eyes had been burn out of their sockets. The reporter was talking to a woman who said she was save by a man with a flaming skull.

Wheeler then shut the television off and knew what happen last night was not a dream. He put on his cloths went out the door and hop on his new motorcycle and drove out of the city. He stop on the other side of the bridge and look out at the city.

"I know now sister that I must leave this city and travel the country and use the powers that Mephistopheles gave me to punish the wicked and protect the weak and innocent." said Wheeler with tears in his eyes.

With that said Wheeler put his helmet back on and head out of the city to follow his destiny to protect the weak and innocent and to send the souls of the wicked to hell where ever he was need.

He was no longer Wheeler Blaze but the ghost rider.

That it for this chapter. So what do you think of Wheeler becoming the ghost rider? I did this as I that it would be a good idea for a story. The rest of the story will be place one year later when Wheeler is a planeteer. I hope I have fix all the problems that were in my last captain planet story and this will be a Wheeler/Linka story. Please review and leave comments as I want peoples thoughts on this story. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own captain planet or ghost rider. They are own by their respective companies. I don't make money off this story.

One year and three months later on Hope island. The planeteer Linka was shouting "Wheeler it's nine in the morning time for breakfast."

"Okay I am up now Linka." said Wheeler with a yawn

"You better hurry to the table if you want your breakfast." said Linka to her fellow planeteer

With that said she left. As Wheeler was getting dress he was thinking about how he became the ghost rider and save countless lives and save the world from Blackheart and also how he became a planeteer and now protected the earth from eco villains. He still had to work as ghost rider and kept it a secret from his friends the planeteers and Gaia .

Wheeler then went to the dinning room and saw Gi cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Wheeler." said Gi

"Good morning to you to." replied Wheeler

"Looks like you did not sleep very good last night my friend." said Ma-Ti

"Yeah looks like you didn't sleep a wink Wheeler." said Kwame

"I had a tough time getting to sleep." replied Wheeler with a yawn

With that said breakfast was serve and Linka turn the news on. As they were eating the reporter was talking about another person this time a rapist found with his eyes burn from his sockets and about another sighting of a guy with a flaming skull on a motorcycle seen in the area.

"That is the strangest thing I ever heard of." said Linka with a look of shock on her face.

"What do you think Wheeler?"ask Gi

"I think it just some stunt to raise rating." said Wheeler remembering what he did last night as ghost rider.

With that said the planeteers clean up their mess and wash the dishes . They then headed to the beach to play some volleyball.

"Planeteers please come to the crystal chamber there is a eco emergency." said Gaia

With that the planeteers went to the crystal chamber and saw Gaia with a sad look on her face.

"What is the eco emergency?" ask Kwame

"There is a nuclear power planet outside Los Angeles that is leaking radioactive gas." said Gaia

"But it suppose to be safe right Gaia?" said Ma-Ti

"It is suppose to be but what worse is it looks like Duke Nukem is heading there to make it go into meltdown." replied Gaia

"Then we do not have anytime to spare." said Kwame

With that said the planeteers pack some radiation suits and headed to the power planet in the geo cruiser to stop Duke Nukem plan.

Meanwhile in the power planet Duke Nukem with his henchmen Leadsuit had found the leak in one of the corridors of the planet.

"Uh now this is what I am talking about."said Duke Nukem with a smile on his face

"Yes there is nothing better then for you to absorb some nice radiation Mr. Nukem." replied Leadsuit

With that said Duke Nukem went under the leak and started to absorb the radiation from it.

Meanwhile the planeteers had just landed the geo cruiser inside the gates of the nuclear power planet. As they got out and put on their radiation suits it was about night.

"Okay everyone lets find Duke Nukem before he can cause any damage." said Kwame

"We should look first near the reactor core." said Gi

"That is a wise idea Gi " said Wheeler

With that said the planeteers head into the power planet and head towards the reactor core. It took them about twenty minutes to reach it. When they got there they saw Duke Nukem near the cooling rods swimming in the water.

"We need to get him away from the cooling rods before he can cause a meltdown." said Ma-Ti

"Leave it to me." said Linka

Duke Nukem was enjoying himself when all of a sudden he was blown out by a big gust of wind.

"Who did that?" demanded Duke Nukem

"Give it up Nukem it over." said Wheeler

"I don't think so planeteers."replied Duke Nukem

With that Duke Nukem rush them.

"You guys go on ahead while I slow him down." said Gi

Gi pointed her ring at the pipe and said "Water.

A big stream of water came out and hit Duke Nukem in the face sending him down to the floor. Gi then headed out the door to the others.

"What should we do now?" ask Gi when she met the others outside

"We need Captain Planet." said Linka

"Then let our power combine earth." said Kwame

"Fire" said Wheeler

"Wind " said Linka

"Water" said Gi

"Heart" said Ma-Ti

The beams of their rings combine into the sky and form into a ball.

" With your power combine I am Captain Planet." said Captain Planet as he appeared.

Captain Planet then went after Duke Nukem who just came out.

"Give it up Nukem you lost." said Captain Planet

"I don't think so Planet." said Duke Nukem who then threw a Blast of radiation from his hand

After ten minutes of dodging blasts from Duke Nukem. Duke Nukem throw a big blast of radiation that hit Captain Planet sending him to the ground weak.

"Say good bye Planet." said Duke Nukem with another ball of radiation in his hand.

"Leave him alone you freak." said Linka who ran in front of Captain Planet

"Then I guess you will die first." said Duke Nukem who then threw the blast of radiation at Linka

Before it could hit her. Wheeler ran up to her and push him and Linka out of the way.

When Linka got to her feet she saw Wheeler with a look of rage and anger on his face that made her scared.

"Your soul is wicked and evil and its time for me to send you to hell." said Wheeler with a angry tone

"How you plan on doing that planet punk?" ask Duke Nukem with a laugh

All of a sudden the other planeteers watch as Wheeler was surrounded by fire and smoke. His radiation suit turn into black boots and black jeans on his waist and legs and a black leather jacket with spikes coming out of the shoulders with a chain wrap around it twice with black gloves on his hands. Wheeler head turn into a skull covered by flames.

"Who or what are you ?" ask Duke Nukem in a scared voice

"I am the devil's bounty hunter know as the ghost rider and it time for me to send your soul to hell Duke Nukem." said Wheeler in a demonic voice

"I don't think so." said Duke Nukem

With that said Duke Nukem threw a big blast of radiation at the ghost rider who knock it aside. The ghost rider then threw a ball of fire at Duke Nukem that hit him sending him flying.

The other planeteers watch as ghost rider took his chain off that caught on fire and wrap around Duke Nukem and pulled Nukem to him.

"Now look into my eyes Duke Nukem as your soul is burn from your body and sent to hell."said Ghost Rider

Duke Nukem could not keep himself from staring into ghost rider eyes and felt his soul being burn. The planeteers heard Duke Nukem scream bloody murder as his soul went to hell.

Captain Planet stood up and saw ghost rider drop Duke Nukem lifeless body to the ground with his eyes burn out of his sockets.

"Is that you Wheeler?" ask Captain Planet

"Yes but call me ghost rider when I am in this form." said Ghost Rider

With that said ghost rider transform back into Wheeler.

"How did you do that?" ask Gi

"I will explain everything when we get back to Hope island." said Wheeler

With that the planeteers got into the geo cruiser and headed back with Captain Planet flying alongside them back to Hope island. When they got there Gaia was waiting for them in the crystal chamber with a look of shock on her face.

"Okay explain how you did that trick and what you did to Duke Nukem?" demanded Linka with a shout

With that Wheeler told them the story about how he live with his sister in New York and how he made a deal with the devil Mephistopheles to cure his sister's cancer and became the ghost rider. He also them told them how his sister died in the car accident and finally how he battle demons and defeated Mephistopheles son Blackheart to save mankind.

"So your my old friend Mephistopheles bounty hunter the ghost rider." said Gaia

"You know Mephistopheles and about the ghost rider?" ask Wheeler

"Yes because Mephistopheles maybe the devil but he is good and chooses someone pure of heart and one that would sell their soul out of love to became the ghost rider to punish evil people." replied Gaia

"Wheeler what was that thing you use on Duke Nukem and how are you able to make fire without your ring?" ask Kwame

"I use my attack called the penace stare that burn the persons soul and send it to hell. And the fire is the fire of hell itself." Said Wheeler

With that said the Planeteers decide to go to bed for the night. But before Wheeler could get to his room he heard Linka yelling at him telling him that she wanted to talk to him.

"So what is it you want to say Linka?" ask Wheeler

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life and also that I wanted to tell you I have fallen in love with you." said Linka with a blush

"I have fallen in love with to Linka since we first met." said Wheeler

With that said they kiss each other on the lips and said they would see each other in the morning and went to bed.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think of Wheeler turning into Ghost rider and sending Duke Nukem's soul to hell. And also about Gaia knowing Mephistopheles and about the history of the ghost rider. Should I have Wheeler battle demons ? And should any other eco villains souls be sent to hell. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's thoughts on this story and tell me if I misspelled ghost rider attack wrong so I can fix it later. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own captain planet , ghost rider ,and the punisher . They are own by their respective companies. I don't make money off this story.

It had been a month since the other planeteers had found out Wheeler was the ghost rider. Gaia had given the planeteers the week off from eco emergencies . The planeteers had decide to go to the fair that was in Dallas Texas. As they were walking Linka saw Wheeler had a sad look on his face.

"What is the matter Wheeler?" ask Linka with a concern voice.

"I was just thinking how you guys could accept me for what I do as the ghost rider." replied Wheeler

"Your are our friend Wheeler and if it was not for you turning into the ghost rider Linka would have been dead." said Ma-ti

"Yeah Ma-ti is right Wheeler you have done a lot of good as the ghost rider and even save mankind from Blackheart." said Gi

"Yeah your right but sometimes I think this gift is a curse that was given to me as punishment for selling my soul." replied Wheeler

"What do you mean by that ?" ask Kwame

"I mean sometimes I think the ghost rider is suppose to be alone and not fall in love and have friends. Even thought Mephistopheles said even thought he owns my soul that I can led my own life and have friends and a family." said Wheeler

"He is right you know." said Linka

"What do you mean by that?"ask Wheeler confuse

"I mean he choose to give you a great gift for selling your soul to save your sister's life. So you could use it to protect the lives of innocent people and defeat the forces of evil ." said Linka

"Yeah Wheeler you have a great gift to do some good in this world and no matter what happens you will always be our friend ." said Kwame with a smile

"Thanks that means a lot to me guys." replied Wheeler with tears in his eyes

"Don't mention it my friend." said Ma-ti

As the planeteers kept on walking. They went to a stand to get some fried dough to eat. As they paid the man and eat their dough. Kwmae notice a old man in a gray business suit with a cane with a silver skull on the top.

"Long time no see Wheeler." said the man

"Who are you?" ask Linka with a shaky voice

"My name is Mephistopheles ." said Mephistopheles

"Your Gaia's old friend the devil that made a deal with Wheeler that turn him into the ghost rider." said Gi

"Yes I am dear and I need Wheeler to ride for me tonight." said Mephistopheles

"Why tonight ?" ask Wheeler

"Because there has been a lot of innocent blood spilled this week by a gang that is led by a demon name Bloodheart and you need to stop him before anymore people are killed by him and his gang." said Mephistopheles

With that said Wheeler's motorcycle appeared and he hop on and turn into the ghost rider and his motorcycle turn into a black motorcycle with a ram's skull in front and flames coming out the tailpipe.

"There is many innocent people to save and a demon name Bloodheart to send back to hell." said Ghost rider

"Just be careful okay Wheeler ." said Linka

"Yeah and good luck my friend." said Ma-ti

"I will be careful and will see you guys later." said Ghost Rider who then took off.

Meanwhile in a old warehouse a man with black hair and with blood red eyes wearing black boots and jeans with a black shirt with a picture of a red devil on it was yelling at his gang.

"Okay man tonight we will strike the hospital and when we get there we will kill everyone in it." said the man who was the demon Bloodheart.

"But what about the cops Bloodheart or the ghost rider." said one member of the gang.

"There is nothing the cops can do to us and leave Mephistopheles ghost rider to me." said Bloodheart

As soon as he said that the ghost rider came busting through the wall of the warehouse and got off his bike.

"Okay Bloodheart it time for you and your gang to be sent to hell." said Ghost Rider

"You may have defeated Blackheart but tonight will be your last ghost rider." replied Bloodheart

With that said Bloodheart sent his gang after ghost rider who shot him with their guns. The gang look in shock as the bullets didn't stop ghost rider but just made him angry. Ghost rider then threw some fireballs that hit the gang and burn them alive and turn them to ashes.

"It just you and me now Bloodheart." said Ghost rider

With that Bloodheart rush ghost rider and threw a big fireball that sent ghost rider back and ghost rider hit the wall.

"Now it is time to say good bye ghost rider." said Bloodheart with a smile

"No it is time you to say good bye." replied Ghost Rider

With that ghost rider got to his feet and knock Bloodheart backwards. Ghost rider then brought out a shotgun and fire a bullet of fire that hit Bloodheart and knock him to the floor.

"Now look into my eyes Bloodheart as your soul is sent back to hell." said Ghost Rider

Bloodheart look into Ghost rider's eyes and scream as his soul was sent back to hell from where it came.

After it was all over ghost rider got back on his motorcycle and head back to the hotel where the other planeteers were.

The next morning Wheeler woke up with a yawn and got dress and saw Kwame come into the room.

"So how did last night go as ghost rider?" ask Kwame

"Everything went all right last night." replied Wheeler with a another yawn

"It is good because Linka was worried sick about you when you came back late."said Ma-ti who just came from the bathroom

"I guess I go find her and tell her I am fine." said Wheeler

Wheeler then went out the door and found Linka out in the parking lot. When Linka look behind her and saw Wheeler she smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I am glad your okay Wheeler." said Linka

"Thanks and before you ask I am fine except for the fact that I feel like I just been through a boxing match." said Wheeler

"That is good to hear and we should head to the diner to met the others for breakfast." replied Linka with a smile.

With that said they went to the diner and met the other planeteers who just sat down at a booth. After they order their breakfast and it was serve. They began to ask Wheeler about how last night went for him as ghost rider.

"Last night was tough but it ended well with Bloodheart being sent to hell."said Wheeler

"That is good to hear that there will be no more innocent people killed by him and his gang." said Gi

"Yeah I am just glad it is all over now ." said Kwame

"Speaking of which Wheeler how do you got use to the fact that your sending people and demon's souls to hell?" ask Ma-ti

"Well Ma-ti when I had to do it the first couple of times I was scared out of my mind and I felt like taking my life." said Wheeler

"That is terrible to hear Wheeler. But how did you get over it?" said Linka with shock look on her face

"Well it is thanks to Mephistopheles Who told me if I die there would be a lot of innocent people who would be in danger and that the balance between good and evil would tip in favor of evil and that he could not let evil win the battle. When he said that I knew that I was needed as ghost rider so evil would be defeated and the balance maintain ."said Wheeler

With that said they paid the check and went out of the diner. When all of a sudden Gaia told them that there was a eco emergency in New York city and it involve Verminous Skumm poisoning the water supply. With that they headed to the geo cruiser.

Meanwhile a man was watching the planeteers getting into the geo cruiser from a blue van. He had tailed Wheeler since last night and knew he was the ghost rider. The man had boots and blue jeans on his waist and legs with a brown trench coat with a gray shirt with a picture of a white skull on it and on his head was a red headband.

"So your heading to New York Wheeler Blaze or should I say ghost rider . Soon I will have revenge on you for taking the life of the person who killed my family that I should have killed." said the man

He knew that the planeteer Linka was Wheeler's weakness and would use it to get his revenge on ghost rider. With that the man started his van and headed to New York to put his plan into action. Soon Frank Castle the punisher would get his revenge on Wheeler Blaze the ghost rider for what he did to him.

That it for this chapter so what do you think about my take on what it means to be ghost rider and about the appearance of the punisher at the end of the chapter. The reason that Wheeler's last name is Blaze is in honor of the ghost rider from the comics and movie Johnny Blaze. Next chapter Ghost Rider vs Punisher. As always please review and leave comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded disclaimer I don't own captain planet or ghost rider and any other marvel comic characters . They belong to their respective companies. I don't make money off this story.

The planeteers with help from Captain Planet had just put a stop to Verminous Skumm's plan. When the police arrvie they handed Verminous Skumm over to them.

"So what should we do now?" ask Kwame

"How about we take a look around the city." said Ma-ti

"That is a great idea Ma-ti and I can be the one to show you around." replied Wheeler with a smile

"You guys can go. While me and Linka do some shopping."said Gi

"I agree with you Gi we need sometime alone away from you guys." replied Linka

With that said they all agreed to meet at Central Park in three hours.

Across the street Frank Castle the punisher had heard everything they said to each other with his listing device . He decide that this would be the perfect time to kidnap Linka and use her to lure out Wheeler as the ghost rider to him .

"Soon I will get my revenge on you for what you did to me." said The Punisher

With that said he started his van and followed Gi and Linka so he could put his plan into action.

Meanwhile Linka and Gi were going in and out of some stores and had bags in theirs hands with stuff they brought for themselves and for the guys.

"So Linka when are you and Wheeler going on a date?" ask Gi with smile

"I am going to ask him when we get back to Hope Island." replied Linka

"You have any idea what you want to do for a first date?" ask Gi

"I was thinking just a nice dinner and a movie." said Linka

After Linka said that a metal ball came out of nowhere and smoke came out from it.

"Gi help me." said Linka through the smoke

When the smoke cleared Gi saw a man with a skull on his shirt holding Linka by the arms with her ring in one of his hands.

"Let her go now you creep." demanded Gi

" I don't think so." said the punisher

"What do you want with Linka ?" ask Gi

"I don't want her . But I do want you to give your friend the ghost rider Wheeler a message for me." said the punisher

"How do you know Wheeler is the ghost rider and what do you want me to tell him?" ask Gi scared

"I am a old friend .Tell him to meet me in two hours on top of the Empire State Building if he wants his girlfriend back and also tell him that Frank Castle the Punisher wants payback for what happen a year ago." replied The Punisher

With that said he took Linka into a van and drove off. When he left Gi took off to where the others were to tell them what happen.

In Central park Wheeler,Kwame,and Ma-ti were sitting on a bench waiting for Gi and Linka to meet them. All of sudden they saw Gi running up to yelling that something happen to Linka.

"What Happen to Linka Gi?" ask Kwame

"She was taken by some crazy guy who knows that Wheeler is the ghost rider." said Gi

"What did he look like Gi?" ask Ma-ti

"He was tall and he was wearing a shirt with a white skull and he told me to give Wheeler a message." replied Gi

"What was the message he gave you?" ask Wheeler

"He told me to tell you to meet him on top of the Empire State Building in two hours if you want Linka. He said that his name was Frank Castle the punisher and he wanted payback for something that happen a year ago." replied Gi

When she was finish Wheeler had a look of anger and rage on his face.

"You look like you know this guy Wheeler?" ask Kwame

"I am afraid I do know him." replied Wheeler with a sad tone

"How do you know this man my Friend?" ask Ma-ti

"His name is Frank Castle also know as the punisher."

"Why is he called that and what happen between the two of you one year ago?" as Gi

"He is called the punisher because he shows no mercy for the criminals he faces and kills them in cold blood. What happen one year ago I take the soul of the man that killed his family and since he didn't get his revenge on the man. He instead vowed revenge on me for cheating him out of it."

"So now he is using Linka as bait so he can get his revenge on you." said Kwame

"That is right ." said Wheeler

"So what do we do now?" ask Ma-Ti

"You guys do nothing and I will bring back Linka since it is me that he wants." replied Wheeler

As soon he said that he turn into Ghost rider and called his Motorcycle and hop on it.

"Be careful Wheeler and bring back Linka safe and sound." said Gi

"I will bring Linka back and deal with the punisher once and for all." said Ghost rider

Ghost rider then took off on his motorcycle leaving behind a trail of fire behind.

Meanwhile on top of the Empire State Building the punisher was waiting for the ghost rider to come and save Linka.

"When Wheeler comes to get me. You will be very sorry taking me." shouted Linka

"I don't thinks so." said the punisher

" What do you mean by that you jerk?" ask Linka

"When he comes I plan on killing him and you at the same time." replied the punisher

"It will never happen." said Linka with a angry tone

All of the sudden the ghost rider appear on his motorcycle and he look very angry.

"Long time no see ghost rider or should I say Wheeler Blaze." said the punisher with a smile.

"Let Linka go now or I send your soul to hell." demand ghost rider

"Why should I since I got you where I want you." replied the punisher

"What do you mean by that?" ask ghost rider

"I mean I am going to make you feel what it like to lose something." said the punisher

With that he grab Linka and threw her over the side of the building .He then look at ghost rider and smiled.

"You will pay for doing that to Linka ." said Ghost rider

"Then come and get me ghost rider." said the punisher

With that they charge at each other and begin to fight.

Mean while Linka was falling to the ground and was thinking about her and Wheeler . She was also thinking how much she loved him and hope he was alright.

All of a sudden a line of what look like spider webbing came out and a man grab Linka.

Linka look up at her savior and saw he was dress in red and blue cloths with black lines running through wearing a mask that was red with two white spots where the eyes would be with the black lines on it to. But what drew Linka's attention was the black spider symbol on his chest.

"Thanks a lot for saving me but who are you?" ask Linka

"Your welcome miss and I am just your friendly neighborhood spiderman." said the man

"My friend the ghost rider is fighting a guy name the punisher and he need my help." said Wheeler

"You mean your a friend of the ghost rider Wheeler Blaze?" ask spiderman

"You know Wheeler ?" ask Linka surprise

"Yes I do because me and him are old friends." replied spiderman

With that spiderman shot another webline and headed towards the top of the Empire State Building to help ghost rider.

At that moment on top of the building the punisher was still fighting ghost rider who he knock to the ground.

"This is over now." said the punisher

"No it not." relpied ghost rider

With that said ghost rider get back on his feet and sent a fireball at the punisher that knock him to the ground and knock the wind out of him.

"Now you will pay for killing Linka." said ghost rider

All of the sudden ghost rider look up and saw spiderman with Linka save and sound.

"Your okay Linka." said ghost rider surprise

"Yeah thanks to your friend spiderman here." said Linka

"Thanks for saving her old friend." said ghost rider

"Your welcome and good thing I was on parole in this area when I saw her fall and decide to save her." said spidrman

"What should we do the punisher?" ask Linka

"I think we should let spiderman bring him into the police and send him to jail." said ghost rider

With that said ghost rider and Linka thanked spiderman for his help and headed back and when they got back.They told the rest of the other planeteers what happen and they were all glad that Wheeler and Linka were safe. They then got into the geo cruiser and headed back to Hope Island for some rest.

That it for this chapter. Show what do you think about Wheeler sparing Punisher life and about Spiderman coming out of nowhere to save Linka. I have a poll to help decide what marvel characters to put in later chapters. Your choices are 1.Ironman 2. The Hulk 3. Dare Devil 4. Silver surfer and 5. Wolverine. The two with the most votes by next chapter will appear in the story. As always please review and leave comments as it helps with the story.


End file.
